SSBB: Prank Week
by chocoicecre4m
Summary: One summer day, Ness and Toon Link are bored so they decide to start pulling pranks on people at the SSBB mansion! Stick around to see the chaos of it all. Hope you guys enjoy Prank Week! Rated T for language.
1. Prank Week Begins

One summer day at the SSBB mansion...

Inside Ness, Toon Link(TL), and Lucas's room(they're roomies)

Ness and TL are in the room, laying down on their beds and talking to each other.

"I'm bored," said Ness.

"Me too," said TL.

"I'm bored," said Ness.

"I know," said TL.

"Let's go play a prank on Lucas when he comes back or something," said Ness.

"Okay," replied TL. The two pranksters run to go get pranking supplies and rush back. Ness filled up a bucket with ranch dressing and placed it on top of the door.

"Here's the plan, when Lucas walks through that door, the bucket will tip and ranch dressing will be spilled all over him," whispered Ness, making sure no one was listening through the window.

"Gotcha," said TL. They waited and waited. Finally...

_Creaaaaaak. _The door slowly opened.

_SPLASH! _The bucket fell down and splashed ranch dressing all over its unlucky victim. However...

"HEY!" shouted a voice. A big manly voice at that, too.

"Snake?!...heh.." said Ness, trying to hold in his laughter. Snake had ranch all over his hair and shirt and guns and grenades and he was just completely covered in the stuff.

TL bursts out laughing and Snake looks like he's about to explode into mushy pieces.

"You little...When I get my hands on you two, you're gonna wish you were NEVER BORN!" he shouted. He gets up and chases after them.

"Oh, crap!" Ness and TL say and they run away, Snake right behind them.

After a half hour of running and a LOT of sweating, Ness and TL decided they needed to face their fears; they couldn't just run away forever like a jelly-boned wimp. After all, Snake wasn't that scary anyways... right?

"CHARGE!" yelled Ness, running straight for Snake and attempting to give him the purple nurple.

"YAH!" screeched TL and he tried to tackle Snake to the ground.

* * *

Ness limped back to his room with a black eye and a swollen lip, Toon Link trails after him with a cut on his forehead and bruises everywhere.

"Ohhw...I think I'm bweeding in five diffuwent plwaces," groaned Ness, trying to talk with his swollen lips.

They enter the room and see Lucas there watching "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" on the TV.

"Hi gu-" Lucas turns his head. "..Okay, what happened to you two?"

"Wh-what duh fwuck, Lucas," said Ness. "Why duh hell would you w-watch that, you're wlike 14 year old dude for hell's sake." (no offense to ANYONE who watches My Little Pony, I'm sure it's a great show!)

"Hey! It's a good show!" protested Lucas. "By the way, why the hell are you all cut up and bloody!?"

"Sn-snake...beat..us down.." TL muttered, wincing at the pain. "W-when he entered our r-room, a b-bucket of ranch on top of the door a-accidentally spilled on him..."

"Why was there a bucket of ranch on top of the door!?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

Ness and TL stare at each other.

"...No reason," they reply in unison.

Lucas was pissed. But he'd get his revenge soon enough.


	2. Snake's Revenge

Snake was seriously mad about the other day when Ness and TL spilled ranch on him; he still smelled all sour and gross even though he took a shower for like five hours straight. He even used soap and everything.

"I'll show 'em they're not the only ones who can pull off a decent prank," he said.

In one of the hallways, he set up his prank. But how was he going to know when Ness and TL were coming? Wario then conveniently passed by.

"Psst," whispered Snake. Wario stopped and listened. "Wanna help me prank Ness and TL?"

"Gross, you smell like ranch!" Wario shouted, spitting right in Snake's face. He started walking again.

"W-wait! I'll let you take the food from my fridge for a week!" Snake called out. Wario came back.

"Fine, if I don't have to eat that crap from the cafeteria," he said. "What do I got to do?"

"Just tell me when Ness and TL are coming down this hallway, got it?" said Snake.

"Mhm yeah, whatever," yawned Wario. He went to go keep watch for the two kids.

After a couple of minutes, Ness and TL started coming down the corridor. Wario came running back to Snake.

"Snake, they're coming!" he said.

"Okay," said Snake. Wario then ran off to go raid Snake's fridge.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Ness and TL were playing Mario Kart on their D.S. lites.

"YES, I won!" shouted Ness.

"Yeah, well, I let you win," lied TL. Ness and TL then looked up and realized they were in the wrong hallway.

"Oops," they said and turned back. All of a sudden, King Dedede, holding a GIANT hammer that would be rather painful for whoever it hit, came down the hallway.

* * *

Snake was listening closely for footsteps.

_Stomp stomp stomp. _"That must be Ness and TL," he thought. Snake then activated the prank.

_SPLATTER! _A bucket came falling down from the ceiling and spilled maple syrup ALL over King Dedede. _POOF! _Another bucket came down and spilled feathers all over him. He looked really stupid...and very pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO DID THIS!?" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. The earth shook.

"Uh oh," whimpered Snake. King Dedede looked right at him.

"Ohoho, you're gonna get it NOW!" roared Dedede. He grasped his hammer, charged at Snake and pummeled him for about thirty minutes straight.

"Owowow...this couldn't get any worse..." groaned Snake, battered and bruised.

An army of Waddle Dees and Doos then came out of nowhere and stomped on and trampled Snake. A Gordo came along and spiked him right on the butt. Dedede then got bored and left Snake to bleed on the cold hard ground.

"Ohh..." moaned Snake. "NOW this couldn't get any worse."

All of a sudden, Wario came into the scene.

"You fat, STINKING liar, you didn't have ANY freaking food in the fridge!" he yelled. "I'm gonna break EVERY bone in your body!" Wario then pulled out his bike(from who knows where) and rode it across the hallway at top speed. He left several tire tracks on Snake's back and made Snake smell all garlicky. Wario then burped in his face and left.

"H-ha...th-there's at least f-five bones he didn't b-break," said Snake before finally passing out on the ground. Dr. Mario then comes out of nowhere, loads Snake onto a stretcher, and rolls him away, bleeding and all.

So far Prank Week isn't going too well for anyone...but that could change next time! ...right?


	3. Lucas's Revenge?

Lucas woke up after a peaceful night's sleep. He yawned and turned around to admire his "My Little Pony" poster except...

"Alright, WHO THE HELL WROTE ON MY POSTER?!" he screamed. There in bright red ink were the words "My Little Pony sucks."

Ness and TL snickered.

"It's not funny, you guys are so immature!" shouted Lucas who was on the verge of crying.

Ness and TL just continued laughing at Lucas.

Lucas got so mad. How dare they try to prank him the other day. And how DARE they write on his awesome poster!? This meant WAR!

"I-I'm gonna p-prank you guys one day!" threatened Lucas.

"Yeah, right," Ness said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "No offense, but you couldn't prank anyone even if you tried."

"Y-yeah I could!" yelled Lucas, although he wasn't too sure himself.

"Ookay, whatever you say," yawned Ness, and he went back to his game of Mario Kart.

* * *

That afternoon, Lucas grabbed his cellphone and decided to prank-call TL. The phone rang for a long time and eventually went to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached TL. And NO, I don't want to buy the Snuggie or KidzBop or any other crap you're selling, dammit! ...Please leave a message after the beep. _BEEP_."

So he called Ness instead.

"This prank call will be SO hilarious," Lucas thought. He dialed the number. The phone rang several times before Ness finally picked up.

"Hello?" said Ness.

"H-hi," said Lucas, nervous that he would mess up. "I j-just wanted to ask, is your refrigerator running?" Lucas tried to stifle his laughter.

"..."

"THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" Lucas exploded with laughter and fell over on his stomach, still laughing like crazy.

"Oh what the hell, I KNOW IT'S YOU, LUCAS!" shouted Ness over the phone.

"H-huh? Wh-who's Lucas?" stammered Lucas, trying to come up with a fake name. "um..uh...The name's...Bob. Wait, no...ugh..um.." Even Lucas himself didn't believe that.

"..._Right_. Okay, first of all, Lucas, you're one of the WORST liars out there. Secondly, that was the LAMEST prank call I've ever heard; I knew you couldn't pull a proper prank. And lastly, in case you've forgotten, I have CALLER ID!" yelled Ness. The two words hit Lucas like a brick wall. Caller ID... Stupid technology.

"Um...well..uh...heh...you see...er..PIZZA HUT!" stuttered Lucas and he quickly hung up. He felt his face turn red with embarrassment(he hated that) and avoided Ness as much as he could for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lucas lay on his bed and kept thinking about the prank.

"Ugh, I can't believe I thought that was funny," he groaned in disgust. "I stink at pranks."

Lucas left his room and walked down the hallway dejectedly. Diddy Kong passed by.

"Hey, why so sad?" Diddy asked.

"My pranks are so stupid and lame. I feel so rejected, like...like broccoli!" sobbed Lucas.

"Stop being such a crybaby," Diddy said. Lucas continued sobbing. Diddy slapped Lucas right in the face.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Diddy Kong kept slapping Lucas until he finally stopped crying.

"I know what'll turn that frown upside-down. Look, I just gave Mario that can of soda, watch what happens!" Diddy pointed to Mario who was just around the corner. Mario opened the soda can only to have it explode right in his face. He looked really mad. Diddy Kong and Lucas tried to contain their laughter.

"I'm gonna kill that monkey if I ever get my hands on him," Mario grumbled. He walked back to his room and slammed the door so hard that one of the windows shattered in the hallway. All of a sudden, Crazy Hand, one of the owners of the SSBB mansion(the other is Master Hand), came flying in.

"What the-!?...WHO DID THIS!" shouted Crazy Hand, pointing at the broken window. "...MOMENTUM EQUALS CHEESE!" he yelled randomly. "I ATE CHICKEN NOODLE CHOWDER FROM A TOILET BOWL INSTEAD OF A SOUP BOWL!...um..Anyways, who did it?"

"Mario," replied Diddy and Lucas. They were rather creeped out by Crazy Hand's brief monologue. Crazy Hand floated there for a second.

"...If you'll excuse me, I need to go teach Mario...a little _lesson_," he said. He smashed right through the door to Mario's room and proceeded to beat him up.

"...Anyways, here's a prank you can try out," said Diddy. He whispered something in Lucas's ear.

"Oooh yeah, that's good!" said Lucas. "I can't wait to try it out!" And the two went off to set it up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mario's room...

"Ack! Oof! Stoppit, let go of me!" shouted Mario, who was getting beaten up by Crazy Hand. Half the room was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"OKEY DOKEY ARTICHOKEY," said Crazy Hand. He grabbed Mario and then flung him right out the window. Mario landed with a crash right on top of some vehicle. It seemed pretty new, too...well not anymore. There was a giant dent on top of it from where Mario landed. The vehicle alarm sounded loudly.

"Uh oh! I better get outta here before the owner comes!" panicked Mario. At that moment, Captain Falcon stepped out of the SSBB mansion. He gasped.

"My...my PRECIOUS Blue Falcon!" he cried, his eyes tearing up. "Who could've done such a HORRIBLE thing?!" He looked at Mario.

"You...YOU did this!?" he shouted. "Oh, it's go time!" He charged at Mario faster than you can say "Mario is going to get KO'd in about five seconds."

"Waaah!" wailed Mario as he ran away. But Captain Falcon was too quick for him.

"FALCO-PUUNCH!" Mario got sent flying to who knows where and that was the end of that.


End file.
